


Birthday Surprises

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonghyun receives a unique birthday present which prompts Jonghyun and Minhyun to try something new in the bedroom.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.

“Bye bye you two!”  Minki said as he opened the door to exit the apartment.  “Have a fun night!”

“Minki-” Jonghyun started to say, but the door had already closed and Minki was gone.  Minhyun turned to look at Jonghyun, his face still feeling a bit warmer than usual.

“I can’t believe he thought _that_ would be a good idea for a birthday present.”  Minhyun said, falling down on the couch next to Jonghyun.  “Even for Minki, that’s a bit far out…”

Jonghyun, who was also still rather red in the face, nodded.  The gift in question, several BDSM-style padded leather cuffs and black satin blindfold, was still sitting on the coffee table before them.  It was Jonghyun’s birthday and Minki, along with several of their other friends, had just come to their apartment for a small celebration.   Minki had hung back after the other guests had left and presented Jonghyun with his, rather unique, present.

Jonghyun and Minhyun had been together for several years, lived together, and had a pretty steady sex life, but they definitely weren’t generally what one might call ‘adventurous’ in the bedroom.  Usually when they tried out new things or new positions it ended up being more awkward and funny then arousing.  Minki and his boyfriend Aron on the other hand, were more experimental. Or so they had told Minhyun on multiple occasions, often with a bit more detail than Minhyun needed.

“Let’s clean up then.”  Minhyun said, not wanting to dwell on their friends’ relative quirks.

“Okay.”  Jonhyun agreed, and the two of them set to clearing up, doing dishes, and wiping down the counters.

 

“You’re a year older now.”  Minhyun murmured to Jonghyun when they were done cleaning and slumped together on the couch, tired. “And I love you more than ever.”

Jonghyun attempted to pull the collar of his shirt up to hide his blush, but Minhyun intercepted him with a kiss before he could pull the shirt over his mouth.  Minhyun felt Jonghyun giggle into the kiss, responding with enthusiasm, letting Minhyun part his lips to deepen the kiss.  Taking that as a cue, Minhyun slid one hand under Jonghyun’s shirt, brushing his fingers against Jonghyun’s bare skin.  Jonghyun kissed back harder.  Minhyun lingered on his lips a little longer before trailing down his chin towards his throat, reaching up to fumble at the buttons of Jonghyun’s shirt.

“Bedroom?”  Minhyun asked when Jonghyun’s shirt was completely off, having fallen onto the couch beside them, leaving his bare chest exposed.  Jonghyun nodded and Minhyun took his hand to lead him back to their room.  Half way to the door, Minhyun felt Jonghyun halt.

“Wait.”  Jonghyun said softly.

“What is it?”  Minhyun asked, turning to look back at his boyfriend.

“I kind of want…”  Jonghyun paused midsentence, Minhyun noticed that Jonghyun’s ears were going red. He waited patiently for Jonghyun to finish. “I want to try… I want to try out what Minki gave me.”

Minhyun laughed and kissed Jonghyun on the temple.  “Okay.”  He agreed.  “It’s your birthday so we can try whatever you want.” Jonghyun smiled and blinked, seeming to gain confidence and ran back to the coffee table to grab the gift bag. 

“How do you want to use these?”  Minhyun asked as Jonghyun pulled a pair of leather cuffs out of the bag after they reconvened in the bedroom.  Jonghyun looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Can you help me put them on so that they’re fastened to there?”  Jonghyun asked, gesturing to the headboard of their bed. 

“S-sure.” Minhyun agreed, realizing that meant Jonghyun wanted to be tied down.  After Jonghyun fastened one of the cuffs around his wrist, Minhyun helped him loop the leather cord connecting the cuffs around part of the head board of the bed and fastened the other cuff around Jonghyun’s other hand so that his arms were tied to the bed above his head.

“That isn’t too uncomfortable, is it?”  Minhyun asked.

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun assured him.  “Are there more for my ankles?”

“A-are you sure?”  Minhyun asked, a bit surprised that Jonghyun wanted that level of restraint.  Jonghyun nodded.  “Okay…”

When Minhyun looked in the bag there were, in fact, cuffs for Jonghyun’s ankles.  Minhyun diligently began to put them on for him.

“Wait.” Jonghyun said suddenly. “Take my pants off first.”

Minhyun dropped the cuff he was holding and started giggling.  “I’m sorry…” He said between laughs.  “This is just so…”

“We haven’t even started yet!”  Jonghyun pointed out.  “Give it a chance.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Minhyun said, and proceeded to attend to Jonghyun’s pants.

 

“Do you still want the blindfold?” Minhyun asked once he finished securing Jonghyun’s feet to the end of the bed. 

“Of course.”  Jonghyun affirmed.  “And take your shirt off at least, it’s weird if I’m practically naked and you’re still fully clothed.”

Minhyun laughed again; it was a bit unfair for Jonghyun to be laying there in only his boxers while Minhyun was pretty much still decent enough to go to work. He pulled his shirt over his head before grabbing the satin blindfold out of the bag.  Climbing over Jonghyun, Minhyun gave his forehead a quick peck before slipping the blind fold over his eyes.

“Say stop if you don’t like anything, okay?”  Minhyun said.

“Okay.” Jonghyun answered.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

 

Minhyun started by going in for another kiss since he was already right in front of Jonghyun’s face.  It wasn’t really too different from their usual foreplay, except with his arms tied Jonghyun couldn’t wrap his hands around Minhyun’s waist like he normally would. Minhyun felt him struggle against the restraints, trying to bring his arms down, probably out of instinct.  As if to make up for his inability to touch Minhyun, Jonghyun licked into his mouth with increased fervor.  They were both flushed and panting when Minhyun finally separated their lips. He gave Jonghyun a quick kiss on the forehead before rolling off of him, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of Jonghyun flushed and panting, blindfolded and tied to the bed.

Deciding to experiment a little, Minhyun brushed his thumb against Jonghyun’s nipple after several moments of no contact.  Jonghyun shuddered at the sudden, unexpected touch, exhaling sharply.  Minhyun brushed his hand lightly against Jonghyun’s hip bone and heard Jonghyun hiss. Encouraged by Jonghyun’s responsiveness, Minhyun leaned over him to suck at a spot on the opposite side of Jonghyun’s chest.  Jonghyun gasped, writhing a little against his restraints, response intensified by the fact that he couldn’t tell where Minhyun was going to touch him next. Minhyun smiled to himself, maybe this _was_ something worth bringing into the bedroom on the regular. He moved his lips up to Jonghyun’s collar bone and slid his hand down to play with the waistband of Jonghyun’s boxers.

“M-Minhyunie…” Jonghyun breathed.

“Too much?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “Keep… Keep going…”

Minhyun smiled and moved up to kiss Jonghyun’s jaw while sliding his hand back up to fondle his nipple again.  Jonghyun let out a breathy moan, the latter half of which Minhyun cut off with his lips.

“You’re so cute, Jju-ya.”  Minhyun murmured before kissing tip of Jonghyun’s nose, at the same time giving Jonghyun’s nipple a light pinch “Already so worked up…”

“Nnnh” Jonghyun gasped as Minhyun palmed the front of his boxers without warning. Minhyun could feel that Jonghyun was already hard.  His own pants were feeling pretty tight as well. Not wanting to rush things, Minhyun trailed his lips slowly down Jonghyun’s jaw and neck and back to his chest, where he lingered a bit on each of Jonghyun’s nipples.  He teased Jonghyun by blowing a stream of air against his abdomen, then sliding one hand down to caress his inner thigh. Jonghyun writhed against the restraints; it was good that there had been cuffs for Jonghyun’s feet, otherwise he very likely might have kneed Minhyun in the crotch by accident. After thoroughly mapping Jonghyun’s chest with his tongue, leaving a trail of red marks on Jonhyun’s skin, Minhyun lifted the waistband of Jonghyun’s boxers and slipped a hand in.

“Ah-ah!”  Jonghyun whimpered as Minhyun’s hand closed around his member. He lifted his hips off the bed to meet Minhyun’s hand as he stroked up and down his length. “Min-Minhyun!”

Not wanting to risk Jonghyun getting too wound up and releasing to early, Minhyun ceased his ministrations after only a few strokes and pulled Jonghyun’s boxers down to let his dick spring free. Minhyun kissed the head before licking his way slowly down around Jonghyun’s length.  Jonghyun struggle harder against the restraints, breathing heavily and thrusting into Minhyun’s mouth.  Minhyun teased him by holding his hips down and slowing down his sucks and licks.  Jonghyun struggled against him, but Minhyun used his weight to make certain he couldn’t lift his hips off up to increase the pace.  After several minutes of gentle, teasing lick punctuated by Jonghyun’s frustrated gasps, Minhyun took his entire length into his mouth and began bobbing up and down on Jonghyun’s dick at a furious pace.

“MinhyuAAH!” Jonghyun practically screamed, and Minhyun heard the leather cord rub against the head board as Jonghyun struggled against the cuffs.  Jonghyun’s breaths became increasingly unsteady as Minhyun deep throated him, and Minhyun felt his own arousal growing with each of Jonghyun’s cries.

“Minhyun… I’m… I’m getting close.”  Jonghyun panted and Minhyun took his lips off of Jonghyun’s member, understanding what he wanted next.  He grabbed a bottle of lube out of their nightstand and coated his fingers with it.  He spread Jonghyun’s knees apart, angling him so he had the necessary access to start prepping him.  He paused to suck a mark on Jonghyun’s inner thigh before glancing up at Jonghyun only to remember that Jonghyun couldn’t see because of the blindfold.

“Ready?” Minhyun asked Jonghyun, waiting for his nod before beginning to work him open with one finger. A shudder ran through Jonghyun’s body at the intrusion.

“M-more…”  Jonghyun whimpered.  Minhyun added a second finger when he felt Jonghyun was ready and spread him open further, curling his fingers against Jonghyun’s prostate. Within a minute, Jonghyun was begging for a third finger.  Jonghyun’s moans and gasps became more and more erratic.

“Minhyunie…” Jonghyun whined. “I need you to…”

Laughing a little, Minhyun took his fingers out of Jonghyun and moved to unzip and pull of his pants, leaving them forgotten on the floor.  He had taken off his boxers and was rolling a condom down over his length when he realized that he wasn’t sure how he was going to get the right angle with the way Jonghyun was tied up.

“What’s taking so looong.” Jonghyun complained. “Please, Minhyunie…”

“I, um, don’t know if I can get the right angle when you’re like this.” Minhyun confessed, embarrassed.  “Do you mind if I undo your ankle cuffs?”

“Just undo them all.” Jonghyun answered after a moment of thought. “This… this has been good but I think I want to be able to touch back now.”

“Okay, Jju-ya.”  Minhyun agreed crouching down to undo each of the cuffs holding Jonghyun’s legs to the bed then climbing back over him reach his wrists, giving Jonghyun a kiss on his way up.  As soon as his hands were free, Jonghyun sate up quickly, the blindfold slipping off of his eyes.  He grabbed Minhyun’s shoulders and turned them over so that their positions were reversed, Jonghyun now on top. 

“J-Jju-ya.” Minhyun gasped as Jonghyun slid himself down onto Minhyun’s dick. Jonghyun adjusted himself to the feel of Minhyun inside of him a little before beginning to rock his hips, gently at first, then more frantically.  Once he felt comfortable, he began to bounce, lifting his hips so Minhyun’s member slid in and out of him at a steady rhythm while his hands pressed against Minhyun’s stomach.  Minhyun let Jonghyun take charge for a while, as it was only fair considering Jonghyun had been completely at his mercy up until that point.

After a few more moments of Jonghyun on top, Minhyun decided it was time to switch things up.  He grabbed Jonghyun’s wrists and flipped them back over so he was on top again and began thrusting in and out of Jonghyun, setting a frantic pace.

“I love you you, Jju-ya.”  Minhyun moaned, kissing Jonghyun’s neck and sucking at his collar bone.

“L-love you too.”  Jonghyun panted back.  Minhyun’s thrusts became more and more erratic as he felt himself getting closer to release; Jonghyun however is already on the brink.  Minhyun felt him clenching around his member.

“M-Minhyun!”  Jonghyun cried out as he came, spurting on to Minhyun’s belly.  Minhyun kept thrusting as Jonghyun orgasmed, eventually finding his own release hilt-deep within Jonghyun after a few more thrusts.

“Love you.”  Minhyun said after sliding out, leaning up to give Jonghyun a light kiss on the brow. “I’ll clean us up, okay?”

Jonghyun nodded, still breathing heavily, evidently lost for words.  He didn’t speak again until later, when Minhyun had finished cleaning up and they were curled up in each other’s arms.

“You liked that then?”  Minhyun asked, flicking his eyes to where the blind fold and cuffs now lay in the drawer of their nightstand.

“A lot.”  Jonghyun affirmed.  “We should try it again soon.”

“Okay.”  Minhyun agreed, pecking Jonghyun on the cheek.  “I liked it too. Happy Birthday, Jju-ya.  I love you lots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, I had no idea what I was doing writing this.   
> Sorry.


End file.
